


understand

by eerian_sadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the same person breaks both your hearts, all you have is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	understand

**Author's Note:**

> written for the livejournal community springkink for the prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Axel/Demyx: Hurt/comfort - Demyx looks at a gift Roxas gave him before he left the Org. “If we don’t really feel, then, how come I’m sad? How come, everytime I look at this, I cry?”

”Stop being such a baby, Demyx.”

Even hours later, Larxene’s careless words still hung in the air, still stung. She’d caught him playing a song that he had written specifically for Roxas on a guitar that Number XIII had brought back for him from New York before it had been taken by the Darkness. He had also been crying, something he was prone to do whenever he held the guitar or played the song.

The Melodious Nocturne had slunk away as the Savage Nymph was mocking him, hiding in Marluxia’s garden. Once there, he had sat down in a patch of morning glories and wept.

Sometimes the pain of Roxas leaving just overwhelmed him.

He didn’t know how long eh sat there, but when he realized that he was smelling ash and heat over the scent of the flowers, he looked up.

“Axel,” he said, tears still streaming down his face.

“Marly wants you the hell out of his flowers,” Number VIII replied.

“Axel?” Demyx didn’t understand the other Nobody’s coldness. Usually they got along much better than that.

“Get up, Demyx.” Axel ground out the words like they hurt.

Slowly, Number IX climbed to his feet. “Axel, what’s wrong with you?”

Axel locked his eyes with Demyx’s. The Melodious Nocturne felt his throat tighten when he saw the tears glittering in the red head’s eyes. The Flurry of Dancing Flames didn’t’ reply—or give Demyx a chance to say anything else. He simply grabbed the musician by the arm and dragged him through a Darkness portal.

As they stood in the Darkness between worlds, Axel turned his fiery gaze on Demyx. “How could you let them catch you doing that?”

Demyx didn’t have to ask what Axel meant. “Sometimes I just can’t help it. I don’t mean to. I just miss him so much.”

Axel’s expression turned softer. “Yeah I know.”

Demyx took a hesitant step forward, unsure of what Axel would allow. The red head didn’t move, didn’t speak. He just watched as the musician came closer. The guitar dangled from Number IX’s fingers, forgotten, as he took another half-step and wrapped his arms around Axel.

Axel didn’t hesitate as Demyx buried his face in his chest; he returned the embrace. It helped something inside him to be able to comfort Demyx like this—something that he hadn’t found a way to heal before.

“Why is it like this?” Demyx sounded on the verge of tears again, but Axel couldn’t blame him. “We don’t have hearts, so why does it hurt? We were so happy and now that he’s gone, it hurts so much. I pick up that guitar and it hurts. I look at it and I cry. Every time I think about him it hurts and I cry. Why, Axel? Why can’t I be numb like the others?”

“Because we aren’t like the others,” Axel whispered, knowing that if he spoke any more loudly he would break down into the kind of racking sobs Demyx had suffered earlier. “We’re different; we never really believed that being Nobodies meant that we didn’t feel anything. We’ve never believed that we didn’t care. And if you look at them, you know they’re lying. They feel things too. If they had anybody they actually cared about leave them like that, they’d be crying too.”

Even though Roxas was the source of their mutual pain, neither of them could manage to say it. Demyx choked back another bout of crying and asked shakily, “What do we do without him?”

Axel tightened his embrace. “You’ve still got me, right?”

The musician nodded.

The pyro laid a gentle kiss into the other’s hair. “Then we’ll get through this together.”


End file.
